poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mummy Scares Best (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript
This is the script for the episode in The Irelanders' Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo? Song music exclaiming Tour Guide: Welcome to the Pyramids of Abu-Sir. Ahead lies the Pyramids of the Moon. Hawk Moth: That's right, my test subject. And, it's the one place you'll never leave alive. Take care of our guests. Gasps growling Tour Guide: The mummy. roars Woman: This way. panting Man: The walls. They'll crush us. Tour Guide: We must push them back. Hawk Moth: Laughs Now! Grunting Hawk Moth: Perfect. Now, for their target: The Irelanders. Connor Lacey: We're here gang. Egypt. Cubix: It's really amazing. Kiawe: You got that right, Cubix. Shaggy Rogers: Only problem with Egypt is that the sand which is here is the only sandwiches here. Get it, Scoob? Scooby-doo: Laughs Pinkie Pie: That's a good one, Shaggy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. What's up, Fred? Fred Jones: We haven't seen Melbourne O'Reilly since Costa Rica. Tommy Oliver: That was during the Giagantosaurus mystery. Volcanion: Yes, it was. Fred Jones: It'll sure be great to hang out with my favorite explorer/adventurer again. Connor Lacey: Oh. Twilight Sparkle: In this world, that is. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Twi. Velma Dinkley: Especially since he's invited us on an actual archaeological dig. Brock: Maybe we'll get to see the mummy. Daphne Blake: Oh, look. That must be where we're meeting Melbourne. MewTwo: I can't wait. Shaggy Rogers: Awesome! Scoob, our kind of place. First butterscotch fizzy's on me. Adam Park: Wait, Shaggy! It's just a mirage! Melbourne O'Reilly: Laughs Congratulations, mate. You've just had your first mirage. Hope it doesn't feature poisonous lizards, like mine did. Rarity: Hiya, Melbourne. Fred Jones: Melbourne. Wow! Thanks for having us out here. Melbourne O'Reilly: Holey-doley, it's good to lay eyes on you blokes and blokettes. G'day to all of you. Scooby-Doo: G'day. Connor Lacey: Wow, look at those pyramids. Velma Dinkley: Is this where we'll be doing the dig? Melbourne O'Reilly: Right you are, bugabug. Over there nearby the pyramid of the moon. Iris (Lolirock): Wow! A big pyramid. Melbourne O'Reilly: The artifacts I've found so far, truly amazing. I think you folks are in for a real adventure. Fred Jones: If anyone knows adventure, it's Connor, his friends and you, Melbourne. Melbourne O'Reilly: Check this out: An urn from the earliest kingdoms. You can still make out the hieroglyphics. Shaggy Rogers: You could probably read these, too, if they weren't underwater. Melbourne O'Reilly: Impossible. The Nile River is hundreds of miles from here. Shaggy Rogers: Well, something's leaking into my shoes. and Scooby exclaiming Melbourne O'Reilly: Guess I was misinformed. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Tell me this is another mirage. Auriana: I don't think so, Shaggy! Driver: No, no! It is the curse of the mummy! engine starts Applejack: Hey! Where are you going? Come back here! Ash Ketchum: I don't think he can hear you. Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, the night's a beaut. We can just camp under the sparkling stars. Fred Jones: Always the man with the plan. Great night to be camping out. Rainbow Dash: Camping is awesome. Shaggy Rogers: Especially if we just ignore that spooky pyramid right behind us. Dondon: Right. It gives me the creeps. Fluttershy: Me too. Maximix: Come on, you guys. Pyramids aren't so scary. Hawk Moth: That's what he thinks. Velma Dinkley: Melbourne, can you tell us what that driver meant by "curse of the mummy"? Melbourne O'Reilly: It's an ancient story. What little I know about the mummy comes from those hieroglyphics. Shaggy Rogers: Awful, man. It scrawled graffiti all over those nice bricks. Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, look closer, mate. The symbols tell a tale of Pharaoh Scamses XV who lived 3000 years ago. He was done in by resentful slaves and his mummified remains were laid to rest in the pyramid of the moon. It is written that if any trespass on his land the mummy will arise with his zombified minions and take brutal revenge. whimpering. Spike the Dragon: That sounds awful and scary. Endurix: I agree with you, Spike. Shaggy Rogers: Like, are we by any chance trespassing on his land right now? Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, yeah, I reckon. Technically. Kan-It: Why's that, Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: It's just that I've always been kind of allergic to brutal revenge. Cerebrix: Enemy alert! Over there! Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Shaggy Rogers: Exclaiming It's the Pharaoh's zombified minions! Tourists: Kolossal's voice Crush! Cubix: Huh? That's odd. Connor Lacey: I gotta get you guys outta here. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Ringaround Ringaround: Come on, guys! Melbourne O'Reilly: Crikeys! Run for it. Fred Jones: You took the words right out of my mouth. Except for the "crikeys" Tyrannix: You got that right. growls Fred Jones: Crikeys! Groaning Fred Jones: This way. Ringaround: Right. growling Abby: What is it, Velma? Velma Dinkley: Sandstorm! Daphne Blake: Fred, where are you? I can't see. Fred Jones: Over here. I think. shouting Ringaround: Guys, are you... reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Okay? Sound off. All: We're okay, Connor. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I knew I should have packed an umbrella. Daphne Blake: Did we actually see a mummy and some zombified tourists? Melbourne O'Reilly: Can't say for certain. The desert night plays tricks on the imagination. Fred Jones: Or else there is something to that mummy's curse. We need to stick around and find out. Aelita Schaffner: Then, I guess we have a mystery on our hands. Melbourne O'Reilly: The desert day can get up to 150 degrees. Fred Jones: But first, we need to find a bottle of sunscreen. Pinkie Pie: There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Egypt... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints Lyna: I don't know how much longer we can walk. Daphne Blake: I'm so thirsty. Shaggy Rogers: Me too. I'd give anything for a glass of water with a side of fries. Velma Dinkley: Wouldn't that make you more thirsty? Shaggy Rogers: Okay. The side of fries, then the glass of water. honking Jeremy Belpois: What's happening? Fred Jones: Seems to be a lot of people leaving town. Chip: I wonder why? Daphne Blake: Maybe there's a sale on beverages at the outlet mall. Rarity: I doubt it, Daphne. Prince Al-Famir: Coins. Please. Coins. Fred Jones: No, thanks. But, we wouldn't mind something to drink. Daphne Blake: Where can we get some nice, cool water? Prince Al-Famir: From our spring. Unfortunately, we are in the middle of a terrible drought. That is why everyone's leaving town. The little water left in Wadi-Ankhar belongs to the Prince. Fred Jones: Then maybe we should find the Prince. Prince Al-Famir: Prince Qasl Al-Famir at your service. Rainbow Dash: That was fast. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Talia: I wonder why. Prince Al-Famir: Ever since Wadi-Ankhar dried up, even I have been driven to beg. But I can share my liquid wealth with thirsty strangers. Shaggy Rogers: How about hungry strangers. Prince Al-Famir: I'm afraid for food and drink you must travel to the nearby village of Zalqara. May: Then, that's where we're going. Velma Dinkley: I think all of us are ready for some nourishment. Prince, what's the quickest way to get to Zalqara? Prince Al-Famir: Camel Sam's. Camal Sam: Last camals on the lot. Unlimited mileage. Bucket saddles. Camel-hair upholstery. Optional hump. Return them directly to the airport for your convenience. Just be sure to replace their water level. Fred Jones: You're doing very good business. Connor (Cubix: Robots for Everyone): I'll say. Camal Sam: Oh, since the drought, people to leave Wadi-Ankhar any way they can. And my camals are in demand. Velma Dinkley: Seems like Camal Sam is actually blessed by the mummy's curse. Maximix: Let's get going. All: Right. Tomax Oliver: To Zalqara. chattering chuckling Velma Dinkley: There's definitely no drought in this town. Daphne Blake: That seems to be the happening place. Aisha Campbell: Madame Chantal's cafe? Rocky DeSantos: Let's check it out. Madame Chantal: Bienvenue, mes amis, I am Mademoiselle Chantal. You must be the Irelanders and Mystery Incorporated. Do you have reservations to my bistro? Fred Jones: Ah. A Frenchwoman. Let me handle this. Throat Bon jovi, madamazelly. We've been out in the desert and we thought we'd pas de deux inside for some of your soup du jour of the day. Madame Chantal: I am sorry, monsieur, but you must wait in that very long line. Mong: I can see how big. Daphne Blake: Guys, look! Melbourne O'Reilly: Crikey! Those zombie types. Cheetor: Those are the zombies that tried to get us. Shaggy Rogers: Maybe we should find a place that delivers Rattrap: I doubt it, Shaggy. Fred Jones: We need to get inside and look at what's going on in there. Velma Dinkley: I think I have a way. Madame Chantal: Mesdames et messieurs. Chantal's is happy to present, for your entertainment pleasure the Fatimah Sisters. clapping Yuya Sakaki: I think Velma's plan's working. Poppy O'Hair: So far, so good. Shaggy Rogers: Hey, they're pretty good. The only dance my belly knows is the cakewalk. Windblade (PWT): Looks like Scooby beat ya to it, Shaggy. Hawk Moth: It's time. Sorrel: What's that sound? Crystal Winter: Hypnotic music. groaning Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Daphne Blake: Time to make our exit. Stage right. Velma Dinkley: Belly, do your stuff. Tourists: Groaning Huh? cheering Scooby-Doo: Giggling Tourists: Groaning Scooby-Doo: Yelps Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Misty: I think we're in trouble. Jiminy Cricket: You bet you'll find trouble. Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Melbourne O'Reilly: Hey, you blighters. Join me. Tourists: Groaning Melbourne O'Reilly: Grunting Tourists: Endurix Teleport on! Cubix: Huh? Kyubi: What is it, Cubix? Cubix: It's just that they teleported just like Endurix. And, back at the camp site, I noticed that they said "Crush!" just like Kolossal. Twilight Sparkle: I bet, your theories are on my theories. Fred Jones: Saved again by Melbourne O'Reilly. You girls okay? Velma Dinkley: We're fine. But what's that? Alexis Rhodes: Must be water leak. Rhinox: Someone must have forgotten to pay their water bill. Fred Jones: This piping seems to be straight out there for miles. Velma Dinkley: Directly towards the pyramid of the moon. Frankie Green: Then, I guess we're going to the pyramid of the moon. Chase (RB): We're here. Fred Jones: Grunting Locked. Frankie Stein: Now what? Daphne Blake: Let me try. I'll use the old cuticle-trimmer-sandal-strap gimmick. Apple White: We're in. Velma Dinkley: Nice, Daphne. Applejack: Let's go. Cornelia Hale: Would you look at the size of this place? Shaggy: Will you look at all those cobwebs. This might be the world's first web site. Scooby-Doo: Laughs Web site. Human Pinkie Pie: Good one, Shaggy. Lillie: Now what do we do? Fred Jones: There's too many rooms to cover. We'll have to split up one more time. Shaggy Rogers: We might as well take the scariest way, Scoob. It always ends up like that anyway. Connor Lacey: Good idea. I will go with Shaggy and Scooby while everyone else can go with Fred, Daphne and Velma. All: Right. Hawk Moth: Perfect, it's coming to place. Why have four zombies, when I can get more? Scooby-Doo: Whimpering Connor Lacey: Be brave. exclaiming Connor Lacey: Guys. Over here. Shaggy Rogers: So this is where the Pharaoh was sleeping for the last 3000 years? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Let's open it up. whimpering Shaggy Rogers: Sighs Like, nobody's home. Connor Lacey: What the heck? There's that sound again. Scooby-Doo: Look! Connor Lacey: Shaggy's under mind control! Shaggy Rogers: Growling Scooby-Doo: Relp! Shaggy Rogers: Huh? Connor Lacey: That's weird. Shaggy's snap out of the trance. Mummy: Growling Connor Lacey: The mummy! Run! All: Oof! Crashing Connor Lacey: It's the gang. Shaggy Rogers: Moaning Man, are we glad to see you guys. screams Connor Lacey: Oh no. Don't tell me you saw another group of the Pharaoh's zombified minions. Scooby-Doo: Yes. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Irelanders and The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Join us. Connor Lacey: Oh, I told you not to tell me that. Shaggy Rogers: What are you doing? It's us, Connor, Shaggy and Scooby. And you're hideous sinister zombies. But, like, that's okay. Friends don't judge. rock playing Connor Lacey: These must be the pipes that run right under the pyramid of the moon. Shaggy Rogers: Wow. For a place that's short on powder rooms, it sure is long on plumbing. Well, guys, looks like we're being hunted down by our best friends in the whole world. Guess we need to something besides the old standbys quivering and whimpering. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Locked. Now what would Daphne do? She'd trick the lock. Good thing I always carry my portable pocket lunch utensils. Connor Lacey: Good job, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Fred would have been proud. Well, hello. What's this gizmo? Connor Lacey: I don't know. Shaggy Rogers: If I were Velma, I'd try to figure it out. Hmm. Let's see. Exclaims It works. But what does it do? Connor Lacey: Run! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Irelanders and The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Join us. Connor Lacey: Shaggy, Scooby, split up! Both: Right! Connor Lacey: Okay, guys. We have to stop this curse. Zombie-Twilight Sparkle: (Groans) Connor Lacey: I know, you're all under an evil spell, but things just don't add up. At the campsite, I noticed that the tourists have a robotic hammer and said "Crush", just like Kolossal. And at the café, I noticed that they teleported from Melbourne's attack. Yuya Sakaki: (Groaning) Connor Lacey: And Mademoiselle Chantal, she knew our names before I get I chance to introduce ourselves. Explain that. Kan-It: (Groaning) Connor Lacey: Yeah, maybe you're right. I gotta take the problem out at the source. Zombies: Kan-It Magnet on. Connor Lacey: Hey! Zombies: Kan-It Reverse polarity! Connor Lacey: Yikes! Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo: Join us. Connor Lacey: Shaggy and Scooby! Not you guys too! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, The Irelanders and The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Join us. Connor Lacey: Guys, stop. It's me, your... Wait a minute. Zombies don't know how to use magnets! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, The Irelanders and The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Very clever, Connor. Things are not as they appear. Hawk Moth: The reason why they've those abilities and parts, is because they are the FootTek ChamoAtaptoids. evilly Connor Lacey: So this pyramid of the moon is your containment module, Hawk Moth! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, The Irelanders and The Irelanders' Adventures allies: Exactly you humanoid brat! into akumatized villains Darkblade: Can you imagine how much people will pay... Reflekta: To have their blasted children entertained and scared? Princess Fragrance: Bajillions! Dark Owl: And now that the test that I run on the tourists and your friends is a success... Akumatized villains: The FootTek Pyramid of the Moon maze will travel around the world in a matter of days! Connor Lacey: Not if I have anything to say about it! Akumatized villains: Oh you and your friends can run, Connor... Hawk Moth: But you can't hide. Because I control this tomb. panting Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us to your... into Robustus Robustus: Doom! Connor Lacey: Screaming parts have turned into Sapotis yelped and the Sapotis copies have chased them Lacey made it to the control room Connor Lacey: How do we wake them up? Open sesame! Abracadabra! I know, relp! gang have woken up Connor Lacey: You're alright. Fred Jones: Quick! Grab Scooby and Shaggy. Hawk Moth: No! Daphne Blake: We've gotta get out of here. Human Applejack: We've made it. Velma Dinkley: Sighs Safe and sound. Yumi Ishiyama: But not for long. Rayne Martinez: The mummy! Fred Jones: Run! Shaggy Rogers: Oh, no! It's got Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Relp! Hawk Moth: You may have defeated the mummy, but you will not defeat me. Connor Lacey: That's what you think! Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Cubennor Cubennor: Time to ultimate. Ultimatrix symbol transforms into Ultimate Cubennor Ultimate Cubennor: Ready for battle! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Tomax Oliver: Green Dragon! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! MORPHER: 3-3-5 Zhane's Morpher: M-E-G-A MEGA! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Blaster/Twincast: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Yuri: HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Windblade (PWT): HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Yugo: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Natalie Breez: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Yuto: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! AJ, Rex Owen, Max Taylor, Zoe Drake, Astranova and Emissary: Wild Access! Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley: Thunder Storm, Ranger form! Ha! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger, Dino Power! Schuyler "Sky" Tate: S.P.D. Emergency! Daggeron: Solis Morpher! Magical Source, Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive Accelerate! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper Transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Bonders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Brock: Go Steelix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile, I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Gyrados,Starmie,Staryu! cries Chris Kratt: Mind if I touch you, Totodile? Totodile: Totodile! Chris Kratt: Here we go. Wild Kratts: Activating crocodile powers! the battle begins Velma Dinkley: Time unmasked the monster. All: Melbourne O'Reilly? Melbourne O'Reilly: Me? Fred Jones: Oh, no! Not Melbourne. Why, Melbourne, why? Melbourne O'Reilly: Wish I knew, mate. But it looks like I'm the mummy. Ultimate Cubennor: We've token care of Hawk Moth. Velma Dinkley: Look! Shaggy Rogers: That guy found the emergency exit. Melbourne O'Reilly: I'll get the blighter. All: Prince Qasl Al-Famir? Ultimate Cubennor: What's going on around here? Cubennor reverts back to Connor Lacey Melbourne O'Reilly: There's a mystic hieroglyphic symbol pronounced "relp." It must the trance. Daphne Blake: You're a hypnotist. All: Whoa. Shaggy Rogers: Wow, Scoob! Your "relp" saved our necks! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo! Velma Dinkley: Here are four words you'd never expected from me: What the heck happened? Shaggy Rogers: Well, you guys weren't really around so, uh throat we had to figure things out. We found this waterworks underneath the pyramid of the moon. Pipes, and wheels, and gauges. Velma Dinkley: Diverting water from an underground branch of the Nile River. Creating the drought in that town. Fred Jones: So the pipelines we saw brought water to the other town, Zalqara and success to its café. Daphne Blake: And all the other businesses there. All probably owned by that Mademoiselle Chantal. Faybelle Thorn: That's right. Prince Al-Famir: Madame Chantal. She's my wife. Fred Jones: It was all a scheme just to make the two of them rich. Raven Queen: And, they hired Kilobot to make the Pharaoh's zombified minions. Daphne Blake: They created zombie slaves to threaten intruders. Velma Dinkley: Melbourne's dig was probably getting too close so the Prince put him and others under his spell to do his bidding. Melbourne O'Reilly: Yeah, and I would've stayed that way two, if it weren't for you meddling nippers. Hawk Moth: Connor, we will meet again. Connor Lacey: And, we'll be waiting. exclaiming and laughing Fred Jones: Well, I wish I could think of a way to thank Connor, his friends, Shaggy and Scooby for saving the day. Shaggy Rogers: If you could, Fred, this would be it. Connor Lacey: You said it, Shaggy. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Splash All: Scooby! laughing Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts